Prisoners for Fun
Plot Out in a field outside of Charlotte, Diamondhead jumps up and fires crystal shards at Kevin, in his mutated form. Kevin runs to the side to dodge. Diamondhead lands and prepares to fight Kevin. (Kevin): I'm finally going to get my revenge on you for turing me into a freak! (Diamondhead): Come on, you have to know by now that it's not my fault! I didn't force you to absorb the powers in the watch, that was all you! (Kevin): Whatever! At least now I've got all your powers plus my own. I'm Kevin Eleven!(fires shards at Diamondhead) The shards break when they hit Diamondhead. Diamondhead catches one. (Diamondhead): Too bad each one of those(crushes the shard) is only a tenth as powerful as mine.(hits the ground, sending a wave of crystal at Kevin) Kevin dodges and launches a stream of fire at Diamondhead. Diamondhead takes the fire, and fires crystal shards. Kevin doesn't see the shrds through the flame, and is hit. (Kevin): Gah! That one hurt.(gets up) So, now I'm gonna make you hurt!(charges Diamondhead) (Diamondhead): Bring it on!(charges Kevin) Diamondhead and Kevin jump, rearing their arms back to punch. They are caught in a red beam, and teleported away. Theme Song In a colosseum, a red beam shoots down from the cieling and teleports Diamondhead into the arena. Diamondhead looks around, bewildered. (Diamondhead): Whoa, where am I? And where's Kevin? (Announcer): Presenting our new competitor of Earth, Jax the Petrosapien! (Diamondhead): Jax? (Announcer): The challenger will have to face the Mecha to qualify for the Tournement. Let it begin! The crowd cheers, as a robot with blades on its arms walks out of a doorway. (Diamondhead): Am I on a gameshow? The mecha walks forward approaching Diamondhead. It extends its blades, readying for a fight. (Diamondhead): I gotta figure out who the mastermind is. But until then, I'll play their game.(faces the mecha) (reckoning) Come on, I've a crowd to please!(the crowd cheers) The mecha charges Diamondhead and swings its blades at him. Diamondhead blocks with both arms, the blades sticking in his arm. He starts encasing the mecha's arms in crystal. The mecha swings his arms, throwing Diamondhead off and into a wall. Diamondhead gets out of the wall, rubbing his head. (Diamondhead): So that's what that feels like. The mecha charges Diamondhead, and Diamondhead slides under its legs and shifts his arm into a sword. He slices the leg, causing the mecha to fall. The mecha cuts off its other leg and sprouts two wheels, where its legs used to be. It rolls at Diamondhead, who swings his arm, colliding his blade arm with the mecha's face. The mecha falls down and explodes. Up in an observatory, an alien watches a screen with Diamondhead on it. (Alien): Hmm.. This one shows potential as a crowd pleaser, keeping the fight interesting.(turns to a screen of Kevin fighting a mecha) However, this one is violent, merciless, as if he couldn't care less about the outcome.... Theses two will do perfectly. Back with Diamondhead, a wall drops down into the floor and Kevin sees him. Kevin starts walking over to Diamondhead with a piece of robot in his hand. (Diamondhead): (Infinity beeping) Well, that was a bit excessive.(times out) (Alien): A human?! (Kevin): That was just a preview of what you're gonna look like, Bowman. (Bryce): (trying to activate the Infinity) Umm.. I ah... Kevin rasies his arm to punch Bryce, when they are both teleported away. They land in the observatory room with the alien. Two robot guards push Kevin and Bryce to the ground, and put small triangluar badges on their shoulders. The alien steps into the light. (Alien): Hello, new contenders, I am Slix Vigma, this is my Megacrusier. You two will be staying here for a while, entertaining my guests. (Kevin): What if we don't wanna?(shocked by the badge) (Slix): That is what. Now, you two exhibit very particular skills, that I think would make a great team, in the arena. (Bryce): Team?! I don't think so.(shocked) (Slix): You have no choice. Now you'll be put in your quarters until the next fight. See you then. Bryce and Kevin are teleported away. End Scene Kevin and Bryce are teleported into a large room, with several other aliens inside. They have energy shackles attached to their ankles, tying them to each other. Bryce and Kevin walk over to a window. (Bryce): Where are we?(looks out the window, seeing Earth) We've gotta get home. (Alien 1): This is your home now.(Bryce and Kevin face him) No one leaves the Megacruiser. (Kevin): And who's gonna stop us?(punches the ground, then is shocked) Agh!! Nevermind, I get it. A short alarm sounds. (Alien 2): Meal time. All the aliens, Bryce, and Kevin walk over to a bar and sit down. they each have a tray in front of them. Trapdoors open above the bar, and purple slime falls down into the trays. Bryce cringes, disgusted by the aliens eating. (Alien 2): You should eat, you'l need all your strength. (Bryce): Thanks, but I already ate. Then the ground starts shaking, and the aliens all get on the foor, kneeling. (Alien 1): (gasp) Unwise, you should kneel for Technorg. (Bryce): Why? (Alien 1): He's the champion. Kevin gets on the ground and kneels. A Detrovite, with a wrecking ball arm walks in and starts eating the purple slime off of the other alien's trays. He gets to Bryce's tray and stops. (Technorg): Hey, why aren't you kneeling? (Bryce): I don't kneel to people. (Technorg): You will. (Bryce): Make me.(the other aliens gasp, and Kevin chuckles) Technorg picks Bryce up and tosses him across the room, he lands and stands up. (Bryce): Alright, fine(activates Infinity) we'll do this your way.(slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Big Chill (Slix): (in his observatory) This human is full of surprises. Technorg charges Big Chill, and he goes intangible, Technorg falling through him, freezing solid. (Big Chill): Anyone else?(the aliens shake their heads) That's what I thought.(revert) Bryce and Kevin are suddenly teleported to Slix Vigma's observatory, and shoved onto the ground. (Slix): That was a clever trick, human. However, these eyes see everything, and these hands control everything on this ship, and comabt will not be allowed outside of the arena, understood? (Bryce): Fine. (Slix): Good, now your next opponent awaits. Bryce and Kevin are teleported away. End Scene Bryce and Kevin are teleported into the arena. The look around, getting a view of their surroundings. (Bryce): Okay, I see a couple columns that we could use, a barricade- (Kevin): Won't need them, I can take out anyone we fight. Technorg enters the arena. (Bryce): Not without me.(activates Infinity) Here, I've got an idea.(slaps the dial down) (Water Hazard): Yes!(Technorg charges) Oaky, mix your fire with my water. (Kevin): Why should I- (Water Hazard): Just do it! Water Hazard fires a stream of water at Technorg, and Kevin launches a stream of fire into it. The streams cross, forming a powerful steam blast that hits Technorg, and knocks him back. (Water Hazard): See? Combination attacks are more powerful.... Speaking of which.(revert) Bryce jumps up on Kevin's back. (Kevin): Hey, get off! (Bryce): I can only use my powers one at a time, but you've got all of them. (Kevin): So? (Bryce): You can combine them on your own. Look, XLR8's speed, plus Everglade's strength, plus Diamondhead's invulnerability equals- (Kevin): One mean punch.(Technorg stands up) Technorg charges Kevin, who dashes at him and hits him with his Diamondhead arm. Technorg is thrown backward into a wall. (Kevin): Ye-heh-ha! (Bryce): (jumps down) Great, we won. A hologram of Slix Vigma appears infront of Kevin. (Slix): Now, finish him off. (Kevin): Gladly.(starts walking but Bryce stops him) Move! (Bryce): I don't think so.(activates Infinity) Kevin shifts his arm into a blade. (Kevin): Fine, I'll cut you down first. Kevin and Bryce are both shocked, and then teleported to the Observatory where they are forced to the ground. (Slix): Mercy... What a novel concept... Prepare for galactic Hyper Jump. I need to recruit some new material. Worthy of our champions. End Scene Kevin and Bryce walk into the rest area with the other aliens. They all kneel. (Kevin): Nice to finally get some respect around here. (Bryce): We've been here like two minutes. Technorg walks up to them. (Kevin): Thanks for letting him live, dipstick. (Technorg): (kneels) (to Bryce) You bested me, and saved me from your pet. I serve you now. (Kevin): Hey!- (Bryce): I don't want you to serve me. I need to get back down to Earth before we jump. (Technorg): Impossible, all of us have tried to overtake them, none of us were successful. (Bryce): Alone maybe, but together.... Later, Bryce is sitting in a corner near the guards. He winks at Technorg, who hits a blue fish alien with his knee. The blue alien taps Kevin's shoulder with his tail, and Kevin nods. (Kevin): AHHHH! I gotta get outta here! I take can't this!(fires crystal shards and fire around the room) (Technorg): Stop him! The aliens pile on top of Kevin, a green alien with yellow eyes on top. The green alien electrocutes all of them, breaking their shock badges. (Yellow Alien): The shock collars, they're disabled. (Bryce): Great, now let's bust outta here! Technorg runs over to the guards and smashes them into eachother. The aliens then run out of the room. Bryce and Kevin make it to the Observatory. (Bryce): I think Slix said he controls the ship from here. (Slix): Well, you're almost right. What I said was, these hands control everything on this ship. Including the guards. You will all be punished for attempting escape. But yours will not be opening act, theirs will. Slix shows them a screen showing the other aliens about to be thrown into a pit of red dog-like aliens. (Bryce): If we're going down- (Kevin): -We're going down fighting. Kevin fires crystal shards to distract Slix, then rams him out a window, throwing him down into the arena. Slix gets up sparking. The guards start to malfunction. (Bryce): Oh, I get it. Kevin jumps down, dragging Bryce with him. Kevin picks up Slix Vigma. (Bryce): Kevin, we still need him. (Kevin): Ha, you might own Technorg, but not me.(raises his arms to throw Slix) A bright green flash blast behind Kevin. Kevin looks up, seeing Slix turned black, with green lines all over him. (Upgrade): I said we need him. (Kevin): Who is this? (Upgrade): New guy, only one power. (Kevin): Technokinesis. (Upgrade): Yup. And, since Vigma controlled the ship, I control everything that he did. Upgrade shorts out all the guards and unchains the aliens. (Upgrade): Alright everyone, let's move out. We have to make it to the escape pods. Upgrade teleports them to the escape pod area. Kevin starts pounding on the door to a pod. (Upgrade): I got it, Levin.(unlocks the pods) Everyone, take an escape pod back to your homeplanets. All the aliens get in pods and blast off. Technorg stops in front of his. (Upgrade): You too. (Technorg): I told you, I owe you my life. (Upgrade): And I'm giving it back(shoves Technorg into a pod.) (starts being pulled off of him) AHGGG!! (Slix): You can't stop the launch. (Computer Voice): Intergalactic Hyper Jump, 60% complete. (Upgrade): What, I didn't do that, And I can't stop it. (Slix): You don't have as much control over me as you thought. Upgrade falls off Slix and times out. (Bryce): Not now! Slix picks Bryce up. (Slix): Nobody controls Slix Vigma, no-(stabbed through the chest, by Kevin) (Bryce): Kevin, you... oh.... Kevin shoves Bryce onto the wall, and freezes him on there. His arms are still loose. He tries to activate the Infinity. (Kevin): Thanks for the tips about my powers. (Bryce): (twisting the dial, doing nothing) Please work, just this once.(the Infinity lets out a depressing power down noise) (Kevin): And don't even think about dialing in a another alien, I seen all the alien that aren't inside me(shifts his arm into a blade) I know all your powers, inside and out(rears his arm back to strike) The dial on the Infinity pops up, and Bryce slams his arm into the wall beside him. A green flash occurs, and Humungousaur grabs Kevins arm, before he can stab him. (Humungousaur): I don't think you've been formally introduced.(punches Kevin away) I'm Humungousaur! Humungousaur charges Kevin and punches him into a wall. He then picks Kevin up and spins him by his feet, throwing him into an escape pod. Technorg then throws Kevin at Humungousaur, who hits him back into the wall. (Humungousaur): Technorg? I thought you escaped... (Technorg): My life belongs to you.. (Humungousaur): (getting into an escape pod) Looks like we're even. Humungousaur's pod flies down to Earth. Technorg turns to Kevin. (Technorg): So... Bowman owns me?(punches his palm with his wrecking ball) Kevin gives an awkward smile, then the Mega Cruiser launches into Hyper Space. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Technorg *Kevin Levin (partially) Villains *Slix Vigma *Kevin Levin (partially) Minor *Blue Fish Alien *Green Alien *Robotic Guards *The Crowd Aliens *Diamondhead *Big Chill *Water Hazard *Upgrade *Humungousaur Trivia *Kevin still appears mutated. *Kevin acts as a hero for some time. Category:Episodes Category:BBO